Dancer (job)
is a recurring dancer in the Ivalice Alliance.]] Dancer is a job that appears in various games in the series. Profile Dancers are often characterized as female, and wearing revealing attire. Dancers have been present as non-player characters in several early Final Fantasy games (known as dancing girls), and are usually shown in pubs. Dancers most often equip daggers, such as the Dancing Dagger, which is usually associated with the Dancer class. Their ability, Dance, performs one of several actions chosen at random, and their stats are some of the lowest of all classes. Some Dancers are capable of White Magic. Appearances ''Final Fantasy V The Dancer is a class obtained from an Earth Crystal shard. The Dancer uses its various dancing skills to affect the enemy party in different ways. Final Fantasy VI Mog is a combination Dancer and Geomancer. Mog's Dances are based on the terrain and perform various random attacks depending on which Dance he uses. Mog learns new Dances by fighting on new terrain, and when using a dance that belongs to a different terrain than the one currently in use, he has a chance of failing. Final Fantasy X-2 The Songstress dressphere acts as a combination of Dancer and Bard. The Songstress's dances inflict status ailments and debuffs on enemies. Certain dances must be found as treasures. Lenne is a non-playable songstress, but she doesn't participate in any battle to show her abilities. Final Fantasy XI Dancers are a support class. Their abilities are a mixture of healing and debuffs, but are capable of dagger-based combat on par with Thieves. They are the only healer class that does not rely on magic. Lilisette is an important NPC Dancer. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Penelo's skillset combines White Magick and Dances that inflict debuffs on enemies and enchantment buffs on her teammates. Final Fantasy XIV Dancer is a ranged physical DPS job added in the ''Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers expansion. It makes use of various party support dances paired with throwing chakrams among other similar styled weapons. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Dancer is a female-exclusive job, unlocked by training a female unit in physical jobs. The Dancer inflicts several status changes on all enemies on the field by her dances. Dancers ideally have high Brave, because it directly affects the Dancer's abilities. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Dancer is a job class exclusive to Penelo. Her dances have debilitating effects on enemies. She can equip poles, rods, staves, and daggers. Final Fantasy Tactics S Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light The Dancer crown is available and its abilities involve AP gain. Final Fantasy Dimensions In the "Tome of Darkness, the Dancer's Tale: The Dancer of The Battlefield", the Warriors of Darkness meet a dancer named Matoya. At the end of this chapter, the Warriors gain access to the Dancer job. Final Fantasy Dimensions II Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Dancer appears as a job card in Labyrinth mode, unlocking any non-golden doors. Also, the downloadable fourth outfit of Bartz depicts him in his Dancer job class attire. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade The Dancer is a job available after obtaining a level five Thief and a level ten Red Mage. The preferred weapons for the job are daggers and fists. The job specializes in both agility and intelligence abilities. This job is involved in the requirements to unlock the Black Belt and Ninja jobs. Final Fantasy Artniks FFT Dancer R L Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks. ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest The Dancer is a character available to the party, she uses the Blade Dance ability during battle. It unlocks at level 65. Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFRK Dancer sprites.png|Dancer sprites. Mobius Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Dancer is an available job for Chocobo. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Dancer appears with Wind- and Water-elemental cards. 3-038C Dancer Bartz.jpg|Trading card of Bartz as a Dancer. FarisDancer TCG.png|Trading card of Faris as a Dancer. Dancer XI TCG.png|Trading card of an Elvaan as a Dancer. Dancer2 XI TCG.png|Trading card of a Tarutaru as a Dancer. Dancer3 XI TCG.png|Trading card of a Galka as a Dancer. Bartz PR TCG.png|Trading card of Bartz with his "Dancer" outfit from ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. Dancer TCG.png|Trading card of a Dancer from Final Fantasy Tactics. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances ''Knights of the Crystals The Dancer appears on a gold card. KotC Dancer Male.png|Dancer (male). KotC Dancer Female.png|Dancer (female). Minna to BIOHAZARD Clan Master As a crossover collaboration with ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade, the character Manuela Hidalgo is depicted a Dancer. This is likely in correlation with the aspects of the Songstress job, where she is a proficient singer, and how the use of her volatile blood saw her gracefully splash it around onto her opponents. ''Kingdom Hearts In ''Kingdom Hearts Union χCross, players can have their female avatar dress like the Dancer from Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Gallery V Dancers.PNG|Main cast of Final Fantasy V as Dancers. Bartz Dancer 012.png|Bartz's Dissidia 012 version of his Dancer class from Final Fantasy V. Mithra dnc (FFXI).png|The Dancer from Final Fantasy XI. Dancer_FFXI_Art_1.jpg|Artwork of a Dancer from Final Fantasy XI. Dancer_FFXI_Art_2.jpg|Artwork of a Dancer from Final Fantasy XI. Yuna Songstress.jpg|Yuna as a Songstress in Final Fantasy X-2. FFXIV Dancer Art.png|''Final Fantasy XIV. Dancer.jpg|The Dancer from ''Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTS Dancer Sprite.png|''Final Fantasy Tactics S. FFTS Dancer SR Portrait.png|Portrait in ''Final Fantasy Tactics S. FFTS Dancer SR Icon.png|Icon in Final Fantasy Tactics S. DanceArt.png|Jusqua as a Dancer in The 4 Heroes of Light. Ffl-char-matoya.png|Matoya, a Dancer in Final Fantasy Dimensions. FFD - Dancer.png|Dancer as a job in Final Fantasy Dimensions. FFLII Dancer Costume.png|Dancer costume in Final Fantasy Dimensions II. FFAB Dancer Male.png|A male Dancer in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. FFAB Dancer Female.png|A female Dancer in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. Dancer ATB.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. PFF Dancer M.png|Male Dancer in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Dancer F.png|Female Dancer in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFRK Dancer Sprite.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Mobius Dancer.png|Mobius Final Fantasy. Chocobo Dancer.png|Chocobo as a Dancer in ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon. de:Tänzer (Beruf) Category:Dancers Category:Recurring jobs